vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill Cipher
|-|Bill= |-|Monster Form= |-|Bipper= Summary Bill Cipher is a triangular dream demon who exists in the Mind/Dreamscape and the true antagonist of Gravity Falls, secretly being responsible for many of the most important events of and leading up to the show. Years ago, Bill made contact Stanford "Ford" Pines, posing as a muse who revealed himself only once every century to a special individual. Tricking Ford into thinking of him as a friend, Bill promised the answers to all of his questions so long as Ford allowed him access to his mind. Ford eventually built a trans-universal portal that he believed would bring answers to important questions, until he discovered the true purpose of the device. The portal would act as a connection between the real world and the realm of nightmares, allowing Bill and his friends to pour through, leaving their realm to claim another universe. Ford shut the portal off and denying Bill access to the universe. Years later, after Bill reveals himself to more members of the Pines family and begins to stir up even more trouble in Gravity Falls, he inches his way closer to his goal. As of "Weirdmageddon Part I", he has managed to finally achieve physical form and enter the real world and is beginning to spread madness and chaos across the globe. Powers and Stats Tier: 11-A | At least Low 2-C Name: Unknown (His true name can cause madness in human beings), goes by Bill Cipher (As a dimensional username), Bipper (When possessing Dipper Pines), Creature No. 326, Evil Triangle Origin: Gravity Falls Gender: Indefinable (Bill's species has 14 billion different genders), but is referred to as male Age: At least 1 trillion years old (He has been trapped in the Dreamscape for this long) Classification: Unknown species from a lower plane of reality (It was revealed in Weirdmaggedon Part 3 that he was from the 2nd Dimension), "Dream Demon" |-|Before Liberation='Powers and Abilities:' Regeneration (At least Mid, regenerated a hole through his body), Flight/Levitation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 & 6), Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Elasticity, Berserk Mode, Sleep Inducement (Put Mabel to sleep with a snap of his fingers), Non-Corporeality (While in his Mindscape/Dreamscape form, exists as a disembodied consciousness made out of pure energy. Ford Pines also stated he was a non-corporeal entity), Dream Manipulation and Nightmare Inducement, Clairvoyance, Precognition (Quickly foresaw Dipper waking up, screaming and acting in a specific way, later in the same episode asked Soos if he wanted to hear the exact time and date of his death. Told Ford to not have a heart attack as he wasn't 92 yet, upon meeting him), Enhanced Senses (Has knowledge of the past, present, and future. Knows that inanimate objects have feelings too, can see through paintings and representations of himself), Illusion Creation, Power Nullification (In the mindscape, in which everyone is able to do anything. It's unknown if Bill had this information), Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Telepathy, Time Travel (Appeared in the dreams of Blendin, who is from the future. Was able to possess him off-screen), Inter-universal travel, Durability Negation (Via Disintegration and many other powers), Technology Manipulation, Duplication (Briefly demonstrated in his battle against Shacktron. Shown in a dream as well), Data Manipulation, Astral Projection, Portal Creation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Absorption, Electricity Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Bill Cipher displayed this when doing this to his minions and can bestow infinite power and grant wishes by Deals), Accelerated Development, Gravity Manipulation, Creation, Animal Manipulation (Mabelland was made out of bugs), Rage Power, Light Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Stalked Dipper as a shadow), Fire Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Telekinesis (Can choke others without making contact with them, etc.), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Can create bubbles that can sometimes induce madness into whatever it touches, his true name can cause ecstasy and frenzy to mortals, and they would disintegrate into vapor), Quantum Manipulation (By technicalities, Bill is made up by mathematical probability from existing in a state of quantum uncertainty based on the amount of information found about him, since he is implied to contain numbers inside his body & geometrically-shaped as well mathematics form). The following abilities can only be used if Bill tricks his target into making a deal with him: Soul Removal and Possession (Also possessed a puppet without making any deal), Resurrection (By speaking a special incantation, can return to life after being erased), Resistance to Madness Manipulation (One peek into the Nightmare Realm drove Fiddleford briefly insane. Bill lived there for 1 trillion years. Bill called Fiddleford's mind weak despite having the mental protecting metal plate) |-|Full Power= Powers and Abilities: All previous minus Power Nullification and Non-Corporeal, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation (Stopped time upon first appearing, although this seems to be within a dream. When starting Weirdmageddon stated that time was death while showing a clock and birds slowing down until stopping, it's unknown how others could deal with this, later Blendin described the place as "time dodge". Killing Time Baby gave him an improved control over time), Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation & BFR (Created Mabelland and trapped Mabel there), Matter Manipulation (Controls matter), Biological Manipulation (Shuffled "the functions of every hole in" Preston's face), Durability Negation (Via Disintegration and many other powers), Chaos Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Created a storm) Forcefield Creation (Demonstrated here), Transmutation (Transformed a person into a chair. Transformed a tree into a tentacle and a utility pole into disembodied leg. Transformed six people into banners with a snap of his fingers), Petrification (Turned multiple people into statues. Turned Stanford into gold, twice), Summoning, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Is aware of the real world and can "see" us, warped the show's intro into featuring him). Attack Potency: Plane level (Originally came from a dimension that he explicitly described as flat, showing he was indeed referring to the 2nd spatial dimension) | At least Universe level+ (Would remove the laws and restrictions of the universe. Time Baby also claimed that Bill could destroy the very fabric of existence if his rip into the dimension continued. The 3rd Journal written by Stanford Pines stated that Bill is a threat to the wider multiverse) Speed: None | Unknown Lifting Strength: None | Unknown Striking Strength: None | Unknown Durability: Plane level | At least Universe level+ (Would likely have survived the destruction of the universe, which is represented as an explosion by Time Baby) Stamina: Possibly Infinite Range: 2-dimensional | At least Universal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, Is said to know "lots of things", such as the truth of many well-known conspiracies as well as future events, like the destruction of Gideon-bot and that Gideon Gleeful would go to prison. Bill is also able to look through the eye of anything that is made in his image, allowing him to know what occurs even when he isn't around Weaknesses: Bound inside of Gravity Falls due to it being an incredibly powerful magnet for weirdness. His regeneration seems to take a bit of time as he complained about how long it took him to regenerate his eye back. Memory erasure, while he is in someone's mind, can be used to erase him. However, as hinted by clues such as a hidden incantation Bill spoke in reverse, he can eventually return from being erased; he should get angered and will do irrational things at times and he is extremely cocky and arrogant. Key: Before "Liberation" | Full Power Feats: Originated from the 2nd dimension trillions of years ago before "liberating" it and ascending to a higher dimension. Is both indirectly responsible for and the mastermind behind all of the mysteries surrounding Gravity Falls prior and up to the start of the series. Widely regarded as one of the most dangerous entities in existence, and a threat to the greater multiverse itself. Took over the Nightmare Realm, a plane between all other realms which is completely unbound by physical laws or rules, and is thus fated to eventually destroy itself. Ripped out Dipper's soul and possessed his body by making a deal with him Rearranged the function of every hole on Preston Northwest's face (turned his mouth into an eye, his ear into a nose, etc.). Created a wave of weirdness that caused different effects to occur on anyone and anything it hits (Spawned a tentacle in Soos' backyard, turned his grill into a monster, made Soos' grandmother into a chair, made Gompers the goat grow to an immense size, animated the church bell into a living thing, etc.). Created an enormous floating pyramid out of the ground. Turned a normal car into a pimped-out flying muscle car. Turned Ford into a statue with a laser and used him as a backscratcher. Pulled a gang of interdimensional monsters and criminals into the physical universe. Destroyed the Time Police and Time Baby with a single shot. Created bubbles of pure madness that distort whatever enters them in completely unknown, different, and random ways (Ex. Dipper and Wendy were temporarily turned into birds, anime characters, deli meat, and even live-action. Gideon and Ghost Eyes were turned into basic polygonal characters, women, and a silent cartoon.) Turned the moon into his eye. Warped the show's intro so that it featured him. Created numerous monsters, including a giant arm-head version of Louis C.K., a pteranodon, and Cthulhu. Able to view other realities (such as our own), as the message at the end of his version of the intro, when reversed and decrypted, says "I'm watching you, nerds". Created Mabel's prison bubble, an entirely separate realm which is filled with infinite energy, allowing those in it to receive anything they desire even before knowing what they want. It is also Bill's most diabolical creation yet as it requires "a heart made of titanium" to even resist its temptations inside. Regeneration *''Created a physical form when he was lacking one.'' *''Instantly regenerated his hat after being hit by Ford's Quantum Destabiliser, which blasts objects into nonexistence, tough only his hat was damaged.'' *''Slowly regenerated his eye.'' He exist in a state of Quantum Uncertainty *''I EXIST IN A STATE OF QUANTUM UNCERTAINTY! THAT MEANS THAT EVERYTHING I AM, I'M ALSO NOT! IT ALSO MEANS THAT YOUR CAT IS DEAD! BLAME SCHRODINGER! HE'S A LOUSY PET SITTER!”'' Causality Manipulation, Physics Manipulation & Law Manipulation *''Bill claims that he'll rewrite "the rules" once he reaches his goal. "I ASK YOU WHY SHOULD TIME ONLY MOVE FORWARD WHY MUST CAUSE PRECEDE EFFECT WHO VOTED ON THE LAWS OF PHYSICS RULES ARE PERVERSIONS AGAINST ALL WILL THAT'S WHY IM ABOUT TO REWRITE THE WHOLE SYSTEM BUDDY AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME "'' Note: Although Bill is stated to be a threat to the multiverse, which is also stated to be infinite, this is not enough to warrant a 2-A rating, as it doesn’t at all indicate that Bill is able to destroy the entire multiverse. Bill being a threat to the wider multiverse simply means that he isn’t a localized threat, as he has the ability to travel to other universes. Gallery File:Gravity Falls- Weirdmageddon Theme Song Others Notable Victories: Rosalina (Mario Bros) Rosalina's Profile (Low 2-C Bill was used and speed was equalized) Alien X (Ben 10) Alien X's Profile (Both were Low 2-C and speed was equalized) Beerus (Dragon Ball) Beerus's Profile (Speed was equalized) Dimentio (Mario Bros) Dimentio's Profile (Full Power Bill and Super Dimentio were used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Ness (Earthbound) Ness' Profile (Both were Low 2-C and speed was equalized) Vriska Serket (Homestuck) Vriska's Profile (Both were Low 2-C and speed was equalized) Skeletor (He-Man and The Masters of The Universe) Skeletor's Profile (Full Power Bill and Skeletor with the Power Sword, and speed was equalized) Dante (Devil May Cry) Dante's Profile (Bill and Dante are at Low 2-C. DMC5 Dante is used. Speed is equalized) Lord of Games (Banjo-Kazooie) Lord of Games' Profile (Both were Low 2-C, and speed was equalized) Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sally's Profile (Low 2-C Bill was used, Sally had access to the Sword of Acorns and speed was equalized) Lucy (Lucy (2014 Film)) Lucy's Profile (Speed was equalized) Aslan (The Chronicles of Narnia) Aslan's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Michael (The Good Place) Michael's Profile (Speed was equalized, Bill Cipher was Low 2-C) Han Jee-Han (The Gamer) Han's Profile (Note: 11-A Bill and Company Arc Han used) Category:Characters Category:Gravity Falls Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Demons Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Psychopaths Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dream Users Category:Illusionists Category:Possession Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Fire Users Category:Tricksters Category:Technology Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Light Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Data Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Chaos Users Category:Space Users Category:Life Users Category:Animal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Causality Users Category:Physics Users Category:Law Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Fate Users Category:Madness Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Comedy Characters Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Perception Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 2